Akito and the god
by Millie Narcissa
Summary: I suck and descriptions so here goes: Kyo's daughter Akito is going to stay with Akito's daughter Kiada. Kiada is as bad to Akito as Akito was to Yuki. If that makes any sense. Please Please PLease Please Review! Chapter 13 up...Now!
1. Arriving

Akito, not the name you would expect the daughter of Kyo to have. But some force, something caused Tohru to name her after the once dreaded God of the Sohma family. Fortunatly, Akito was nothing like her namesake.

"I don't" The small orange haired girl tossed around, avoiding the sunlight creaping through her window, "Wanna get up," She was sure her father would come and get her up soon enough, not that she wanted to leave the comfort of her bed. She could see the snow outside was fading and what snow would have been falling had turned to rain. Rain, just the thought of it made Akito Sohma extremly exahusted. The new family curse seemed to be getting Akito up in the mornings, she was like Yuki when it came to mornings, but, although neither one would admit it, just like Kyo in everything else. Short choppy orange hair, big brown eyes, but lets get away from the looks. She was short tempered, and very determind. This was probably why she and her father didn't get along well. Every morning there was a who-can-scream-the-loudest-and-still-not-get-their-point-across match between Akito and Kyo. Usually about nothing, but arguing was easy to do. Akito found Yuki to be her favorite, she was born in the year of the rat, one reason she thought her father might not like her that much. She got along quite well with Yuki, she wasn't sure why. Turning around she snuggled deep into her bed, not wanting to get out anytime soon, no matter who came to get her.

"Hey," The older version of Akito stood in her open doorway, the girl turned avoiding the light, "Wake up," His voice was cold and without entusiasm. Back when Akito was smaller Kyo seemed full of happiness and Joys, holding her above his head so she could nearly reach the top of the pink flowered cherry trees. But those days seemed long gone now. "Akito," A smiled crept across the mans face as he crossed the room. "Come on Akito," He picked up the half sleeping girl, "Do you ever change to sleep?" Kyo looked back at the girl he had draped over his shoulder, still fully dressed in Kacki cargo jeans and a black v-neck sweater.

"I was tired, I didn't really have time," She looked around, only now relizing that Kyo was walking down the stairs, "Hey, heeeeey! Put me down! Down! heeeeeyyyy!" Her kicking and punching went unoticed.

"Here," Kyo sat the girl down infront of a man about the same size as himself, "Take it fo the week." The man glared at Kyo, setting down a still steaming cup of tea.

"Akito is not an 'It' Kyo." He shook his head advancing towards Kyo, "Akito is a tweleve year old girl, did you even know she was tweleve Kyo?" He cocked his head to the side, smirking a bit.

"Of Course I did you little rat!" Kyo himself became fifteen year old, "Come one pretty boy, after all these years, you think you still got it? You think you can still take me?!" Kyo wasn't smiling half as much at the other man was smirking, but he held his fist up anyway.

"Dad get off Yuki San," Akito smiled a bit walking over to Yuki and Kyo. "Where are we going? And can we leave now?" Akito looked over at Kyo, "Please?" She tugged at Yuki's arm, trying to drag him out the door. Yuki chuckled ((I don't like that word...Chuckled)) following her lead.

"We'll have to countinue this Kyo." Yuki smiled putting on a pair of brown dress shoes while Akito laced up her combat boots. "For now," He pulled out his green umbrella opening the door to folllow Akito into the cold, "I believe I have to go with Akito, or she'll leave with no idea as to wheere she's going. She's too much like you Kyo, headstrong."

"She is not!"

"I am not!"

Kyo and Akito awnsered at the same time. Yuki smiled a bit to himself thinking silently, 'She getting more like Kyo everyday,' Althought at this moment Yuki's head was full of thoughts, as he watched the currently happy Akito he thought, 'She's going to hate me after today,' as he thought back to what the girl's namesake had done to him in the past he thought 'Why would I want to bring her into this?' Yes, poor Yuki's head was swirling in thoughts, he would have thought more if Akito hadn't interrupted him.

"So where are we going Yuki San?" Yuki looked down, forcing a smile.

"Sohma house today," He watched the girl's face twist in disgust, "Oh it's not that bad," Yuki lied, "I was just going to take you to see Kiada today, I'm sure she's a lot different from when she was little, you know?" Kiada, Akito's daughter. She had inheritated her mother's dislike for Yuki, and lately poor Kiada had been rather lonely. She had inherited he mother's gift for getting ill as well, so she needed a new 'toy' so to speak.

"Do I stay there the whole week?" Akito watched the ground, walking slower under Yuki unberella, she coughed a bit, trying to hide it like she always did. She didn't want to have to stay at Sohma house for another seven years. Akito had the same sort of past as Yuki had had at Sohma house. When she was younger she was fairly ill, she would have to stay at Sohma house with Hatori for months at a time. He thought it had something to do with the air in the mountains. So she stayed in Sohma house, and was the same age as Kiada, so they were forced to be friends.

"Erm," Yuki appeared to be avoiding the question, "Iriko is home for holiday this week," His daughter went to a small boarding school at the other end of the country, "I didn't think about it until yeaterday, and I had already agreed to keep you while Kyo was away..." Akito stopped, Yuki went forward a few feet before he relized this, "Look, it was Hatori Idea. He said that you hadn't been coming to see him and he wanted to make sure that your cough wasn't getting worse. Akito didn't move, Yuki resorted to moving himself toward her, she took two steps back when he came near.

"I hate you Yuki." This was the first time Akito hadn't called him Yuki San.

"Hate me all you want," Yuki manged to get close to her, his knees bent his purple eyes only inches away from her brown, "I don't have an opinon in this."

"You could have told him no!" Akito shouted over the thunder, "You have no idea what it's like, being there, with her, the things she says, what she does!" The girl yelled at Yuki, unaware of his past, "What happens to you if you happen to have an opinion that she doesn't agree with!" She was fighting back tears, she might have been able to hold herself together if she hadn't noticed Yuki's tears that gathered in the corners of his bright eyes and slid down his cheek.

"Have no idea!" Akito backed up a bit as Yuki threw his unberella onto the ground, "I understand better than you ever will! Her mother," She paused taking in a couple gulps of air, "Kiada's mother tourted me Akito! The woman you're named after, she tourted me, you only had to spend a few years with her daughter, I had to spend most of my life with her!" Yuki's fist shook at his side, she thought he was mad. He thought he was mad until Akito fell into his chest sobbing.

"I- you never told me," The man looked shocked for a moment before putting his hand under the girl's legs, and another hand behind her head lifting her off the ground, "I'll go, I won't be happy, but I'll go. For however long I have too."

The two stood in the rain for a few moment until both were calm enough to stand without shaking and to make their legs work. Yuki picked up his umberella holding it over Akito thinking, 'Kiada won't he happy. The old Akito was ver happy when her rat was wet, or in an inperfect condition. I won't wait around to see what happens.' They walked in silence to Sohma house, Yuki led the way to the main house, the house where he and Akito had some of teir worst memories. "May I ask you something Akito?" He looked at the girl who had turned whilte staring at the door , shivering, not only because she was cold but because of what she imagained Kiada saying. She simply nodded, unable to speak, "Kiada, does she ever" Yuki took a shaky breath, "Does she ever put you in 'the cage'?" He remembered the room he had concidered 'the cage' when he was younger. Simply a large room with no windows that only the old Akito and he came in and out of, the old Akito came and went more often than Yuki did, but Yuki was there more. Akito looked up at Yuki, she nodded slowly looking up, eyes wide with a number of emotions. "Hmmm," Yuki tunred away, knocking slowly at the door.


	2. Lessons forgotten

The two stood in the rain for moment before the door slid open. Yuki took a slight step backwards that didn't go unoticed by the girl in the doorway, "Ah, Yuki's come back, but he's still afraid of me. Come now Yuki, it's be so many years since you were in your room," The girl looked down at the terrified girl at Yuki's side, "And Akito, why don't you go see Kiada, I believe she in the gazebo in the rose garden." The older Akito smiled a bit, brushing her raven black hair to the side, "Go on now."

Little Akito shook a bit but followed the motion of the older Akito's hand. Running her fingers along the walls of the house she stopped at the deck looking out over the garden. The floor was wet where the door had been left open and the wind had blown in the rain, this was when Akito relized she hadn't taken her shoes off. Taking a deep shaky breath she stepped out into the rain, already soaking wet. She walked as slowly as possible to the small structure in the center of the garden.

Turning she took her time walking up the stairs to the wooden door, "Ki-Kiada..." She knocked softly on the door.

It took a moment before she heard the thin and weak voice call out softly "Enter." The door creaked open heavily into the cold wooden room. It wasn't a place Akito was very fond of, one of the places where Kiada had hurt her, her head spun and she felt sick as though she might pass out at any moment. She watched the floor rather than the dark haired girl. "Not going to kneel Akito? Forgotten your lessons already?" Even though Akito couldn't see her, she could feel her smiling.

"Eh," Akito mumbled keeping her eyes off the girl. Sitting on her knees she shivered as the cold flowed through her kacki cargo jeans.

"Not going to say 'Hello', Akito?" Kiada stood up walking around the kneeling girl, her red kimono flowed out around her, trailing the floor, "Well, that's rude," Kiada lifted her hand letting the back of it hit Akito's face, causing a sting to shoot through her face. She let out a low moan turning her face away, "Well well, looks like you're out of practice Akito. You'll need to re-learn your place. So, are you going to say Hello?" There was a soft noise the sounded like 'Hello' but was to quiet to notice, "Look at me when you speak!" Kiada shouted grabbing Akito's chin forcing her face to softly shoot up.

"He-Hello Ki-Kiada." The girl moved her hand letting Akito's head fall.

"Nice to see you- Hey!" Kiada ran her hand through Akito's soft silky orange hair, grabbing a hold of the back of it forcing her head up once again. Akito let out a low noise of pain before her eyes moved up to Kiada.

"I-I'm So-Sorry Ki-Kia-kiada," She stuttered out, this time when Kiada realised her, the girl's head didn't fall. Kiada started pacing around Akito, naming off the things that she had done wrong in the first five minutes of being here.

"Lets start by how you look, you're soaking wet," The girl smiled or smirked rather, "A drowned rat, that's what you look like, now, you're stuttering again, I thought I had broken you of that habit, seems being away and having your life go so eaisly hasn't been very good for you Akito," She made a low clucking sound with her tounge, "Tsk Tsk, what are we to do with you now? Let's get you changed now, get up," Akito was about to move but didn't do it fast enough, "I said up!" Kiada moved her leg and had Akito on the ground in one swift kick. "Now."

"Yes" Akito stood up, as fast as she could. Standing she was at least a head shorter than Kiada.

"You know I don't enjoy this, but you seem to enjoy it." Kiada smirked, "Have you grown into some kind of masochist, my darling rat? Well I suppose I should give you exactly what you're wanting." Akito bowed her head, following closly to the new god. Of course Kiada had a small black umberella, not allowing Akito any kind of shelter from the rain. "Come on,"

Akito was extermely happy now that she was out of her cold wet clothes and into one of Kiada's deep purple Kimonos. Kiada was taking Akito to the yard now that the rain had stopped to a small building to 'play', when Akito's savior came in.

"Ah Akito," Hatori's hair was receding somewhat finally showing his age. "I see you've finally come. Ah, you're as subborn about seeing me as Yuki was." Hatori glanced over at Kiada who was prostesting having her pet leave her without talking. Her eyes danced around as though to say, 'Hatori, we were playing, you can't take her away from me now.' Luckily Hatori was good at paying not mind to Kiada and streached out his hand for Akito. "Come on Akito."

The girl took his hand happily, nearly dragging him out of the main house. "Hm, never seen you in such a hurry for a check up Akito, ah," Hatori brushed his hand along Akito cheek thoughtfully. "I see, well..." His voice trailed off, he had seen the same thing with Yuki before but couldn't pay any heed to it, and could do nothing now about Kiada hurting Akito. "Come on then." Nothing but pity the girl.

"Ha'ri you're smart," Akito started following Hatori into a open room she remebered, this room held her happiest memories. Although Hatori wasn't the most talkitve person around he wasn't completly rude, just quiet and old.

"So I've been told." Hatori smiled a bit checking Akito pulse, "Any recent attacks I should know about?" Akito sighed and shook her head, "Any problems, allergies, anything in the air, Is the moutain air still bothering you?"

Akito rolled her eyes, "No, no and no, am I done here? Can I go see Shii-chan now?" Akito like Hatori when he got her away from Akito, but other times he got boring and she needed someone to argue with. Shigure was nice and very easy to argue about.

Hatori sighed a bit letting go of Akito's wrist, "I suppose, but look," He put his hand on the girl's shoulder as soon as she jumped up, "You need to come in to see me more often, and you don't need to stand in the rain so much, you're staring to wheeze again." Hatori looked her over, "Come see me in a few hours and I'll have your medicine." Hatori reasled her and Akito smiled a bit.

"You don't trust me very much do you Hatori?" Akito turned the corner leaving Hatori. Shigure had moved into the Sohma house when he relized that he was, in fact, not twenty. Akito wasn't bothered by this, she couldn't hardly go see the other kids in Sohma house, she had kinda been ostrasized by them.

A Millerific note! Alright, this chapter gave me a headache trying to differ between Akito and Akito. Eventually I decided to call the 'little Akito' and Older Akito.' I do expect Little Akito and Older Akito to have a little 'Sit down' within the next few chapters. And Thanksgiving break is coming up so I'll be able to write more! Goodie and claps. And yeah, I wanted Shigure to come in sometime so I moved him into Sohma house, yeah please don't kill me for that! But I'm going to actually try and get some sleep this week, so I might not write that much, but next week friends! Next week I'll be able to to lots more with these characters, I'm expecting myself to write a chapter a day. So peace out! Mille Narcissa!


	3. Shiichan and the scary lady

"Shii-Chan!" Akito launched herself at Shigure wrapping her arms around his neck. He carefully set his tea down smiling at her.

"Ah Akito, what brings you back to Sohma house? As I recall you weren't fond of coming back here for new years." Shigure's smiled a bit, "I hope you aren't sick again…" His voiced trailed off when he put his hand to her forehead.

Akito giggled a bit, "No I not sick again, what can't I just come here to see my Shii-Chan?" She ran her hand down his green house kimono grinning a bit.

"Alright, did Kyo force you to come? Because Ha'ri did say you hadn't come in to see him about your bronchitis." His voice held a little bit of humor, but still a little pity.

"Actually it was Yuki who had me come," Shigure's face fell, "See, father went to some meeting, mom's gone to see some of her friends from high school, and Yuki's daughter is coming home. So Yuki thought I should stay here since I hadn't come to see Ha'ri in a while." She smiled again, trying not to think about Kiada. "What you don't want me here Shigure?"

"No, of course I don't want you here," His voice was heavy with sarcasm, "So how long are you staying here?"

"Mom gets home on Sunday, so about a week…" Her voice drifted, "I was thinking of going to see Hatsuharu, 'cause last time I stayed here, Hatsuharu said that if I didn't want to stay with Kiada I could go stay with him so…"

"Ah, well I'm sure he'd be trilled to see you," Shigure looked out the window thinking about everything Akito had just said. She and Hatsuharu got along almost as well as she and Kyo didn't. And Akito had always said, 'Hatsuharu is better, faster, and stronger than Yuki and my dad combined.' Shigure chuckled a bit thinking about it.

"What are you laughing at" Akito cocked her head to the side, it wasn't everyday that she got to hear Shigure laugh, it was nice.

"Ha, nothing." Shigure smiled at the girl. "If you wanted to I could take you to see Haru."

"Oh," Akito looked down, "I don't want to make you go through all the trouble, I mean I'm sure I could find out where he's at I'm good at-"

"Oh no trouble," Shigure cut her off, "I was just on my way to see Ha'ri anyway, so taking you to see Hatsuharu wouldn't out of my way. Believe me, if it was I wouldn't do it." The last sentence caused Akito to burst into giggles.

"Alright if you're sure." She held out her hand after Shigure stood up. The two made there way out of the house onto a cobblestone path. Akito looked up at Shigure, his hair was receding a bit, but he still looked young; Younger than Hatori.

"Ah, hello," A tall woman stood in their path. Her raven hair was braided and draped over the shoulder of her red kimono. "Shigure…Akito…" The woman trailed off.

"Akito," Shigure seemed to stand up a little taller, "Good afternoon Akito." The smaller Akito looked up at the taller Akito.

"Yes, I suppose it is Shigure." She didn't take her eyes off the little girl, "I need to have an exchange of words with this girl," She held her hand out to little Akito, "If she isn't to afraid to come."

Shigure let go of little Akito's hand pushing her towards older Akito, "If you do anything to Akito, I'll-" Shigure was cut off.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her," The older Akito smiled, "I just wanted to talk to her." Shigure gave her a distrusting look but handed the scared little Akito off to the scary older Akito.

Another Millerific note: Hello dears, I definitely type this up, during gym when I sorta kinda a little bit skipped and came to the liberty and wrote this. And Dun dun dun! It's an older Akito. Your god only knows what she's planning for little Akito. Maybe she does 'just want to talk', or maybe she's got more plans! And oh, I finally got more than three hours of sleep. I did however have to cry myself to sleep, my boyfriend if going to the university of California, leaving me thousands of miles away. So if I don't write that much it'll be because I've made myself sick from anxiety, so, if you have any ideas for future chapters please message me. I love getting reviews and messages from you guy! Love you all 3 Mille Narcissa!


	4. A little sit down and a dizzy spell

"So now," The older Akito said ((I'm just going to call her O. Akito, and little Akito will just be L. Akito)) "You've come back to Sohma house?" O. Akito pulled open the door lettin L. Akito follow her back inside.

"Uh huh, but just for a week," the small girl lowered her head walking into the main house.

"Well," O. Akito smiled, " I wouldn't mind it if you'd come here more often in fact," She shook her hair back, her mocking smile never leaving her face, "I wouldn't mind it if you stayed here, here at Sohma house," She looked so sweet when she smiled like that,

"Oh, so..." L. Aktio looked up, "You want for me, my mom and my Father to move into Shoma house? Because I'm not sure dad would-"

"Oh no, no Akito." The woman looked at her, her head cocked to the side, "I just want you to move in... You see," O. Akito ran her fingers through her hair as she walked over to a small window. It had started to snow again, L. Akito didn't want to imagain what Hatori was thinking right now. "My daughter has been quite lonely, and according to Hatori the mountain air isn't goos for you anyway."

"No," L. Akito looked like she regreted the word as soon as she said it, "What I mean is the air doesn't bother me much any-" L. Akito cut herself off by coughing a bit, "Well, it's only bad when it's cold like this, um," L. Akito looked up at the woman, "Can I go see Hatsuharu now?"

The raven haired woman looked at the girl, she looked so much like Kyo, "I suppose, we'll have to do this again soon though..." She stroked the girl's short orange hair, "Very soon." Another round of short giggles.

"Right, whatever..." L. Akito didn't dare say the words until he was out the door standing in the cold, "Damn-it." She bent down lacing up her combat boot looking around, "Fuck it's cold." The cobblestone path had already been covered by a light layer of snow, "Great now it's going to be nearly impossible to find Haru." Akito kicked the ground, she figured the if she went to see enough people then she wouldn't have to see Kiada much. Not that Kiada would be happy when she saw her but still...

"Maybe," After walking for about twenty minutes Akito flopped down on the cold ground, "Ha'ri was right," Her breathing was ragged ((Is that a word?)) and harsh, "I should go see him more often." She rubbed her eyes with her tiny pale hands, the snow and the sky were starting to blend and the rest of the world was getting blurry and, had it always been spinning?

"Akito?" The black and white haired man who had spoken held out his arms letting the dizy Akito fall into them, "God, what the hell happened?" Akito looked up, wow, she had a better sense of direction was better than she thought.

"Hatsu-Hatsuharu?" She smiled at him, he didn't return the smile.

"Come on, inside, you're freezing, and..." He trailed off brushing her hair out of her face, "And god who the hell hit you?" Hatsuharu shook his head.

"Kiada, you know how she..." Akito went into another fit of coughs. Hatsuharus muttered something nasty about Kiada under his breath but picked Akito up taking her inside.

"I'm gonna call Hatori you just," Hatsuharu took Akito to his room laying her on the bed, "Just stay here, get warm and um," He looked at her and stupidly said, "Don't go anywhere."

"Yeah Haru," Akito smiled weakly, "I'm barley awake like I'm going anywhere." Haru laughed a bit before he remembered the situation.

"Mmhmm," Shaking his head he started muttered as he turned on his heel walking out of the room.

"Another six days of this huh?" Akito said to herself. She felt as though she could fall asleep any moment. In fact she was nearly asleep when she heard the soft voice around her.

"Tsk...Tsk." There was a short pause between the two words, "Is my darling rat going to die now?"

OMG It's Millie: Hey hey hey! So wow, moving into Sohma house maybe for L. Akito huh? Oh yeah I got a major case of the lazys and just called them L. Akito and O. Akito so whatever. Hatsuharu is kind of like an older brother for L. Akito. So he's going to be in this a lot more! Thanks for all your love and please review this chapter! Millie is finally OUT OF SCHOOL! For this week anyway... I'm supah happy right now! And a happy Mille equals lots more chapters! So be happy everyone! I love you all 3 Millie Narcissa! Again, Ignore my spelling!


	5. Who are you and why are you here?

Akito rolled over, she didn't need to see to know it was Kiada. "Aw, poor poor rat," Her voice was full of mockery, "She's just so damn sick," Taking her left hand Kiada took it back and forcefully backhanded Akito. "So...Damn...Sick" She slapped her with every word.

Already weak Akito did nothing to defend herself. Not that she would have defended herself from Kiada anyway, it just wasn't done. Kiada stood up looked down at Akito on the futon, "Stupid rat," She said the words several times, each time she delivered a sharp kick into Akito's gut.

Akito panted a bit before going into a fit of coughs, "Poor rat, you can't win you know..." Kiada smiled down at Akito and her coughing.

"Ha'ri said he'd..." Hatsuharu came in at the right time, "Kiada, what the hell do you want?" His voice was sharp and cold towards the girl.

"Nothin'." She smiled walking around Hatsuharu and looking down at Akito, "Just came to make sure my darling rat was in perfect conditon," Kiada's signature smirk crawled across her face, "Turns out it's damaged," Walking out the bedroom door she loudly proclaimed, "I'll have to buy a new one." Kiada's laughed echoed down the hallway, causing Akito to curl up into her protective ball.

"Hey," Hatsuharu kneeled down next to Akito, "You all right?" He brushed his hand along Akito's bruised cheek thinking, 'Weakness, the fear, this, everything, it's a weakness. If I hadn't left her then-' his thoughts were cut short.

"Hatsu-Hatsuharu?" Akito opened his eyes, they had gone from their usual sparking interested bright brown to a soft dull and listless dirty colour. "Don't leave me again...please?" Hatsuharu looked away from her eyes for a moment before returning.

"I won't leave you again," He put his hand in hers holding her tightly.

"Promise?" Akito looked through her glazed over eyes at Hatsuharu, he looked a little...Frightend by what had happened.

"I promise." Haru swore to her, Akito looked like she wanted desperatly to sleep, but like she wasn't going to risk it. "Hatori San said he'd be over as quickly as he could," Hatsuharu sighed a bit, "You should have gone to see him, Hatori could have helped you more than I could and-"

"Hatsuharu..." Akito cut Hatsuharu off, she didn't like his 'I'm angry Hatsuharu voice' at all, she hated it when people yelled.

"What?" He looked pissed off that he had been interupted.

"...I can't feel my hand." Akito smiled as Hatsuharu looked down at the hand he was holding onto.

"Oh, sorry," He stopped putting pressure on her hand and just held it, to assure her that he wasn't planning on letting her go.

"Sorry I'm so late," Hatori showed up about twenty minutes after Hatsuharu had called him.

"You're sorry?" Hatsuharu stood up closing in on the ageing Hatori, "For all you know she could have died while you were taking care of personal problems,"

"You had an attack," All Hatori heard Hatsuharu say was a bunch a blahs and worthless words. "Drink this," The medicine was a clear liquid that tasted like dirt, or as best I can imagain dirt tasting. "Heartrate is up..."

"She's scared that why," Hatsuharu imformed him while using the wall behind him as a leaning post, "Kiada came in here and beat the mortal shit outta her and you expect her to be happy and fine?" He scoffed a bit.

"Hmm," Hatori's voice was soft and soothing, "I can't do much about that the best thing now for you Akito is too.." He looked down at Akito and smiled seeing her sleep, "is too sleep."

"Ha'ri," Hatsuharu had a motion with his head for Hatori to follow him out the room. Walking outside onto the deck outside the door Hatsuharu lit a ciggertte he had taking a deep breath of the nicotine before asking, "What can I do for her? I mean it's not like when I had to help Kisa, I knew how I could fix that but this, Damn-it I don't know."

"It's only a week remember, this'll be over soon enough, or at least I hope..." He muttered the last part under his breath but it didn't go unoticed bu Hatsuharu.

"What do ya me 'You hope?' What the hell is going on in the family that I have no fucking idea about?!" He threw out his ciggerette letting it go out in the snow with a hiss.

"Akito thought it would be a good idea fro little Akito to move into Sohma house...She asked me about it because of her illness."

"You said no though...Right Hatori? You said no right!" Hatsuharu looked deperatly at the silent Hatori, "Fuck you." His last words before slamming the door closed behind him as he walked inside.

Millie: Wrote this at 2:30 a.m. My Manson cd broke so I had trouble sleeping so I wrote this. Poor Akito, and Hatsuharu. Haru has no idea what to do at the moment and likke Hatori! He's so lost, and older Akito has kinda ruined everyones life...Again... So update soon now I'm going to sleepy 3 Mille Narcissa who is still too lazy to spell check


	6. I'll never leave you alone

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Akito rolled over her first sight being Hatsuharu. She wondered how long he'd been there.

"Better I think, how long have I been-"

"You slept all nigh without stirring, whatever Hatori gave you knocked you out cold," He looked tired but didn't say anything about it, "You want something to drink or eat anything?"

"Not really..." Her eyes darted across the room, as though looking desperatly for something or someone.

"She left, Kiada, she's not here right now after last night...Well she hasn't come back since..." His voice trailed off as he ran the back of his hand across her bruised cheek. "Hatori said you should be feeling better today you look a hell of a lot better." She wasn't as pale as she had been when she had her attack, "I should Call him, he wanted me to call as soon as you woke up." Hatsuharu stood up to leave only to have his hand caught.

"You," She coughed a bit but didn't let go, "You promised you wouldn't leave me Hatsu-Hatsuharu..." Hastuharu sighed a bit.

"But I need to..." Looking into the pitiful eyes he let out a sigh that said Akito had won, "Momiji," His voice raised a bit but he kept it as low as he could in case Akito's head hurt.

It only took a second for a small man to appear in the doorway. He wasn't small exactly just petite. Blonde hair curled down around his chin brown eyes sparkled in the morning light. His white shirt was halfway unbuttoned and had come untucked from his black dress pants. Akito figured that he must have been getting dressed when Hatsuharu called him.

"Is she awake now?" His voice sounded a bit like Hatori's only more lively, "Can I see her now?" Hatsuharu didn't move from the spot by the bed holding tightly to Akito's hand.

"Call Hatori for me." Momiji let out a low 'Aww...' but after catching Hatsuharu's glare he quickly darted out of the room towards the phone. "You sure you don't need anything Akito?" Hatsuharu didn't look convinced that she felt better,

"Not really," Akito smiled, "But if I needed anything then you'd have to leave an I might..." She looked away before looking back at Hatsuharu, "You look tired Haru."

"Just a little bit," He had been up all night basically patroling the hallways to make sure Kiada wasn't planning anything. "But I'll be fine."

"Lay down," Akito scooted over leaving room for Hatsuharu to move onto the futon. He was a little reluctent to get in at first but moved over laying on top of the blankets. Putting her arms around his neck Akito lay beside Hatsuharu. He was warm compared to her. She stayed as close to him as she could even when Momiji walked in.

"Hatori said he'd be here in about five-" He paused smiling. Hatsuharu had fallen alseep beside Akito. "Oh well, Akito," Momiji looked over at the girl beside him, "Hatori will be here soon, um, I'll be across the hall if you need me kay?"

"Okay Momiji san." Akito worked her head into the crook of Hatsuharu's arm yawning. She was still sleepy but didn't want to go to sleep just yet...

Narcissa: Aww how cute this chapter was! Finally a chapter that makes even me say Aww!! In the next chapter Hatori comes, Kyo calls and caos sets in and it get's pretty bad. I'm going to go buy a new Manson CD so I can get some sleep at night, GAR! So this chapter was written after three energy drings and two expressos! Whoo! Love you all dearly, don't mock my spelling 3 Narcissa!


	7. Are you sure Akito?

"Alright Haru I'm"

"Sush!" Akito snapped at Hatori as soon as he stepped through the door, "Can't you see Hatsuharu San is sleeping?" She shook her head and carefully slid off the futon, "What I-" Akito looked at her attire, Kiada's purple kimono had been removed and replaced with a white button up shirt that stopped at her knees, "I don't wanna know." Her footing was a little off and it felt like all her weight went to her head, but she managed to stand.

"Are you feeling dizzy at all Akito?" Hatori put two fingers on her wrist. For a moment his eyes drifted away from her arm and to her bruised cheek. Sighing a bit he continued doing that thing he do. "Any problems breathing -ER- anything like that?"

"You're avoiding the bigger situation again Hatori San." Akito pulled her arm back from him, "You know that if I was dizzy I would fall, you know if I had problems breathing then I would be panting and coughing right now." Her voice was in a low hiss, not wanting to wake Hatsuharu, "Even Haru here sees what's going on, you see it but you act oblivious too everything."

"Akito," Hatori's voice stayed calm. Pulling a chair over to her Hatori sat down and crossed his legs, looking very serious. "I'm not oblivious to what's going on...There's just nothing I can do, Hatsuharu knows that, he's just angry right now." He looked around, Hatsuharu had started to stir and would probably wake up any minute now, "We are trying to do what's best for you and your health Akito-"

"What's best for me?" Akito's mouth dropped open a bit, "How would you know what's best for me Hatori San? You're not my father and you're not Yuki., you have no idea what's best for me, you're just..." Akito paused for a minute, "You're just a doctor."

Hatori was silent for moment, speechless, but he managed to stay calm, "Akito, you don't understand the current situation. I can't do anything about this, neither can Yuki, and I doubt Kyo would try and fight this, not that he could really do anything about this matter. You just need to try and under-"

"I think Akito understands this better than anyone Hatori." Hatsuharu sat up laying his arms across Akito's shoulders, "I mean she is the girl this whole situation revolves around, should she get to choose if she lives here or not? Or if she get abused on a daily basis or not?" Akito slowly sat herself down on Hatsuharu's lap, "Wouldn't you want a choice to? If it was your life everyone was trying to control here? Wouldn't you like a say in the matter? C'mon Akito, what do you want to do?"

Akito focused on the floor, tears gathering in her eyes, "I, I want to go home," She buried her head into Hatsuharu's chest, "I don't wanna live here any more, with Kiada, I-I couldn't...But," She looked up, her eyes sparkling with tears, "But If- if I have to stay here, like Hatori says, then could I stay with you Hatsuharu?" She took a couple deep breaths tears slid down her face her cheeks turning red.

"You don't have to stay here," Hatsuharu held Akito tightly to his chest, "If you don't want to, and if something," Hatsuharu glared across the room at Hatori, "Causes you to have to stay here then I wouldn't mind having you around."

"Well," Hatori stood up, "I do hate to spoil the moment but Akito, Kiada caught me on the way over here," Hatsuharu tightened his grip on Akito when Kiada's name was spoken. Akito shuddered a bit and got closer to Hatsuharu, "She asked if you'd be so kind as to come and see her today...That is if you were feeling better."

"No!" Hatsuharu snapped immediately, "She's still sick and I mean look at her." He didn't let her go, "She's pale and terrified of Kiada, she can't go, god only knows what would happen to her there." Standing up Hatsuharu approached Hatori, "Did you think? Did you even consider what would happen to her if she went did you-"

"Haru," Akito had stood up and picked the purple kimono up off the floor, "Stop, I'll be alright, it won't be long and maybe if I go see her now she won't be as mad," Akito flashed a smile, "I'll be alright you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine honestly." Akito didn't wait for much of a response. Taking the kimono into the washroom she prepared to change to see Kiada.

"She is a brave one" Hatori watched Akito before looking down at Hatsuharu, "Why did you tell her that? That she could leave? You know how everyone else views this. Thinking it would be best for her health for her to-" Hatsuharu interrupted Hatori again.

"This has nothing to do with her health, you know that as well as I do Hatori San. This is all about Kiada wanting a rag doll and you all going along with it. If she has has to stay here then..." Hatsuharu looked up at Akito the second she stepped out of the washroom. "Are you sure you want to do this Akito?" His voice was cold and hard, like he was about to cry, but also like he was angry about this whole situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." She took a step closer to Hatsuharu looking rather confused. "Hatsuharu San...Are you mad at me for going?" She turned her head to the side as though that would make everything a little bit clearer to her.

Standing up Hatsuharu carefully picked Akito up, "No, of course I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be, now," Setting her back down he held out his hand, "I should take you over there...So you don't get lost." She smiled a bit, but couldn't give a full out smile. She wasn't as good at masking his pain, or anger in this case, as Akito was, he couldn't smile and pretend to be happy like she could. It was her natural talent to act and be brave for everyone around her.

"Hatsuharu don't do anything stupid!" Hatori called after them as soon as Akito had taken Hatsuharu's hand and lead him out the door. The snow covered most of Sohma house making Akito very glad that she had Hatsuharu with her. Otherwise there was no hope for her finding her way around.

Narcissa Says: Alright just a warning some major abuse in the next chapter! This chapter was kinda more of a filler, I couldn't really think of what to write here so I kinda just made it up as I went along. Don't worry though the next chapter will be much more thought out than this one! I promise. Please please please please please please please review! I love you guys so much! Now I'm going to go tackle my brother because he just walked through the door and I haven't seen in the three months! Love you all 3 Millie Narcissa!


	8. You hate me because I save you?

"You should stay out here, or, you should go home Hatsuharu." Akito looked up at the door before smiling up at Hatsuharu catching his worrisome look, "Don't worry about me Hatsuharu, I'll be fine, really." Akito relesed Haru hand looking up at the door again. It looked bigger thank she remembered.

"I shouldn't leave you here..." Hatsuharu glanced around, after what happened last night he had every reason to be worried. 'How can she do that?" Hatsuharu looked down at the smileing happy girl, 'She's about to be tortured and beaten half to death but she's just standing there, looking happy. Being as brave as possible so I won't have to worry...' He carefully knelt down in the snow beside Akito, "Look if you need anything you know where I'm at...Alright?"

"Don't worry Hatsuharu," Akito ruffled the sides of her purple kimono, "I'll be fine, and I figure I'll be over later tonight anyway. I should go see Hatori for my bronchitis and all, so don't worry because I'll see you tonight." Akito looked at the door, not wanting Hatsuharu to say anything that might cause her to want to leave anymore than she already did. So walking up the icy stairs Akito took a shaky breath and a last look at Hatsuharu before pushing in the heavy wooden door and dissapering out of sight.

Hatsuharu sighed a bit, "She is a brave one." He didn't leave until the door had closed, even if he was worring he figured that he couldn't really do anything about it.Turning away from the house he watched his breath freeze in the air before pacing around outside. Pulling the fur rim of his white coat closer to his neck he sighed again, "I should proably wait around for a few minutes...just to be safe." The only sound outside was the heavy crunch of snow under Hatsuharu's boots as he paced.

"I'm um," Back inside Akito had been found the second she walked in. This room wasn't a very plesent place to be, she had been taken out of the interance hall the second she got there. Kiada was circling her as she spoke, a nasty smile covering her face. This was Kiada's favorite room, the room where all the action happened. The blood stains that covered the floor from not just Akito, but also from Yuki. Blood of the rat had painted the walls and the floor."I sta-stayed with Hatsuharu after I went to see Shii-chan. I think I passed out."

"So Hatsuharu took you in?" Kiada's smile looked pure evil in this light. Akito nodded in response to Kiada's question, she wasn't as brave in here as she had been outside with Hatsuharu, "You know you really shouldn't be such a burden on people Akito," Kiada pulled back her arm and hit Akito with the whip that, like the room, was stained in blood. A long gash apperared across Akito's face, but she did her best not to cry out. "You're...Such...A...Pain...Such...A...burden...to...Everyone...Around...You...Akito..." Kiada brought the whip down with each word before placing it back in her orange flowered Kimono. At the point Akito had let out a small noise of pain, but not enough to get through the walls of the room. "Why can't you just be a good rat Akito?" Kiada knelt down ans ran her fingers softly through Akito's soft orange hair, "I'm good enough to you, aren't I? I give you love, and I care for you..." She sharply grabbed the back of Akito's hair jerking her head back, "But you continue to do this to me, you know how much I hate this..." Pulling her arm back Kiada rammed her fist into Akito's face several times, her already bleeding lip busted and she fell to the floor coughing, just another spot of blood on the floor. "Why wouold you do this to me? I think you should stay in your little room today Akito." Kiada's face twisted, Akito barley saw the smile through her swelling right eye, but she knew it was there.

"I-I can't...Stay here, today...I" Akito went into a fit of coughs blood covered her hand. Her entire face looked like a big bloody mess, and a good amount of blood was seeping through the Kimono from where she had been hit with the whip. "I promised Hatori San that I would go to see him again today," She said gasping for air.

"'I promised Hatori San I would go see him today'" Kiada mocked before backhanding Akito until she fell face first on the floor her nose busting open, "I'm real sure of that." She smirked kicking Akito in the back she watched the girl, her back was shaking but she wasn't crying. No Akito was much to strong to cry. Instead she rolled over, looking rather pitiful as pale and blood covered. Standing up she was a bit shaky, but she managed to get her footing right, she was a lot shorter than Kiada.

"I-I need to go." Akito muttered, Kiada wasn't terrible happy about this sudden burst of bravery, as soon as Akito got her words out Kiada knocked her to the ground.

"You thing just because you say to can leave you can leave HUH?!" Her voice echoed off the walls. Outside Hatsuharu could hear what was going on and turned around, 'She doesn't sound happy' he thought deciding quickly to run after the voice.

"I need- I mean." Akito struggled with her words, her breathing sounded weezy, "Hatori san said-" Akito was cut off by the door suddenly flinging open, Kiada turned smiling up at Hatsuharu. He hadn't given himself the time to take off his shoes at the enterance, however he had stripped himself of his coat, standing in the doorway in a white and purple collared shirt untucked from his black pants.

"Kada," His voice was a calm as he could make it, but still he spoke through his teeth. First thing first, he ran over to Akito stopping a few inches away, 'How did Kiada managed to do _that_ to Akito?' Hatsuharu wondered before he cafrefully went over to her. "Hatori is probably looking for you now..."

"I trust you'll bring my pet back when you're done with her?" Kiada smiled aat Hatsuharu as he took Akito out of the bloody room, "She's quite damaged, but I'm sure Hatori will be able to fix her."

Akito suddered as soon as they were out in the snow, "Are you cold?" Hatsuharu set Akito down after she attempted to wigggle free, "Need a coat?" His coat lay in the snow where he had shed it durning the run.

"She's really mad right now." Akito shyed away from Hatsuharu, the blood freezing on her face and chest, her eye becomeing a nice shade of deep purple as it swelled, and her numerous other marks and bruises making thenselves more apparent. "I was fine in there you didn't have to come, I was doing alright on my own, you have only made things worse for me Hatsuharu San." Akito took a deep shaky breath.

"If that's what you want to believe go ahead, but if I hadn't come in..." Hatsuharu really didn't want to think about that right now so instead he said, "Yuki called this morning..."

Narcissa is too lazy to work on her spelling: Aww! How sad Kiada is mad at Akito and Akito is mad at Hatsuharu! Well, not as much abuse as I expected but it's getting better don't cha think? Sorry for the short chapters, I wrote this really fast, I thought about having just a filler page but that seemed a bit stupid so...I refraind. Not the next chapter Hatsuharu tells Akito all about the call from Yuki and the chapter after that is fun and happy I swear! It's kinda just a 'feel better soon' chapter for my darling Akito where she and Shigure get ice cream! I wanted to add something more about her relationship with Shigure anf this seemed to be the best way. The next chapter is a little angsty so be warned! Please reveiw you guys, I love you 3 Millie Narcissa!


	9. Random Filler!

To all my American readers: Happy Thanksgiving

To all my non-American readers: Happy November 22nd!

If this was a web comic I would draw my characters but instead I give you this:

Hatsuharu is sitting at a table with Akito on his lap giving Shigure a Turky leg while Hatori sits at a small table with Momjii and all the new Sohma kids, Momjii looks happy while Hatori is glaring with a look of utter hatered at the 'Adult table.' Akito is wondering why they are even having this meal since they don't celebrate Thanksgiving, living in Japan and all. Hatsuharu and Shigure are ignoring this fact smiling at each other in the spirit of the holidays. Under the table there is a cage with two raven haired people inside, one much smaller than the other, The small one is yelling something about how as soon as she gets out she's going to kill Akito while the other one is shouting at Yuki who is standing in the doorway with Kyo. Kyo has his arm around Yuki's shoulers and Yuki has the same thing done with his arm towards Kyo. Tohru stands behind them looking quite pleased with everything except for Kiada and Older Akito being in the cage, and to that she simply looks frightened.

Happy Thanksgiving/November 22nd! 3333 Millie Narcissa!


	10. The real chapter nine

Akito appeared to stand up a little straighter as she spoke, "Yu-Yuki San called today?" She didn't meet Hatsuharu's gaze with her own, "And -ER- what did Yuki San have to say to you?" Kicking up a ball of snow Akito noticed her wounds hurt more in the cold.

((Hey look a short flashbacky page thingy...yeah flashback from last night))

It was late, or early however you wanted to look at it. No matter how you saw the day it was three a.m and Hatsuharu was very tired, but her kept himself up somehow. During on of his walks around the hallway outside his room he heard the low ring of the phone instantly rushing over to it. It wasn't an uncommon thing for the phone to ring, but when you have a girl that seems like she may die tonight a phone call could be important, "Hatori San?" His voice was in a panic that scared the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hatori? Why would-Is Akito Chan sick again, I'll be right-" Hatsuharu cut Yuki off before he could get out any of his plans.

"She is sick yes but there's something else..." Silence on the other end, "Well Akito, you know the -ER- older Akito ya know, she wanted Akito, the smaller one, to -ER- well, stay at Sohma house..." Hatusharu did not get the reaction he was expecting... there was no panic, no screams, simply...Laughter? "Hey! This is nothing to laugh about Yuki!" Hatsuharu's voice was fierce but low, so he didn't wake up Akito.

"No it's just," He took a moment to catch his breath, "Kyo would never go for this...I mean he may very well be a stupid Cat but he's not that stupid I mean he knows...Hatsuharu?" Yuki's voice got a lot softer, "Aktio, has Kiada?" There was simply silence as an answer on the other end, "Oh god, how bad is it?"

"She's sleeping right now from where she's been sick, just a couple bruises at the moment, nothing to bad, I think her pride is hurt worse than anything." Hatsuharu watched the ground, "Ya know those rats, real big on their pride..." He jumped a little when he thought he heard Akito Stir.

"So nothing I need to come and kidnap her over right Haru?" Yuki seemed relived that nothing terribly bad had happened. But he still seemed incredibly worried, and angry, "Has Kyo called or anything, Hatsuharu?"

"No, I don't think Kyo wants to think about what's happening to his daughter," There was silence on the other end, nothing but the sound of Yuki's heavy breathing, "Don't get mad at him, you're more used to the things that go on in this house Kyo...Well Kyo never went through the same things you did... but do tell Kyo what I said to you...Alright?"

"How can I not be mad at him?" Yuki seemed as though he hadn't heard anything that Hatsuharu had just said, "I mean, she's his daughter, how could he do this to her? It's like he doesn't care about his own daughter...Stupid rat." Yuki sighed a bit, "Hatsuharu, tell her that Tohru called, she's really worried..."

"You seem rather worried about something," Hatusharu noted from Yuki's low hum at the other end of the line, "Something you're wanting to say?"

"If anything happens Hatsuharu...You'll call right?"

"I have no reason not to."His answer was short and simple. The two said their goodbyes, neither wanting to stay on the phone for too long. Hatsuharu sat the phone down, "Maybe he's right, maybe Kyo won't be a stupid cat, I mean Akito id his daughter...

((End of flashback))

"I from what Yuki said you're probably not going to have to live at Sohma house," Hatsuharu shuddered looking down at Akito's broken smiling face, "So...You're not still angry with me?" He watched her face instantly fall.

"No I'm still angry with you...incredibly angry...but..."Turning on her heel Akito wrapped her arms around Hatsharu's waist, "I'll get over it...I mean I know that it's only day two and I have a lot more of Kiada to deal with but..." Akito looked around at the snow, "I'll learn to deal with it...It's hard now, but it won't matter in a month, or a year, it'll just be another week, um Hatsuharu?" Hatsuharu looked down, "We should go see Hatori, if Kiada find out..."

"She won't, but we should." Hatsuharu picked her back up laying her over his back, she looked so small. Her face barley recognizable from the blood and breaks, but she didn't blame Kiada. She should have stayed with her, she felt that it was her fault. She would discuss the matter further with Hatori San.

The walk to Hatori San's was a silent one. Akito was quite happy when they arrived there. "Akito?" Hatori turned around, how had Kiada managed to do _that_ to Akito's face?! "Come here,"

Walking over Akito let Hatori brush off some of the dried blood, 

"Hatori stop." Akito turned her head away from Hatori's that cloth that had become covered in blood. "Come on it's not that bad, really, I can get it." Akito made a move to grab the cloth only to have it pulled out of her reach by Hatori. 

"No, now hold still, there's still a good amount of blood." He looked up for a moment, "Hatsuharu would you please go get my bag," He grunted a bit trying to get to Akito's face, "And maybe a horse tranquilizer." Akito got pretty still, Hatori knew the things she hated...and being sedated was one of them.

It didn't take Haru long to return from the back room with a medium sized black bag. "Here, is she gonna be alright, I mean..." Haru's voice trailed off, "She's not going to be…" Hatsuharu did seem able to finish any of his sentences.

"She should be alright, maybe a little weak from the blood loss…And there will be a good deal of physical scarring after this, but nothing too traumatic." Hatori kept every sentence short, as though he didn't want to talk much.

"Ow hey!" Akito pulled back when Hatori attempted to put alcohol on her face, "Don't do that! It hurts." Akito, ever the complainer when she wasn't around Kiada. "Hatsuharu," Her words seemed to bring Hatsuharu back out of deep though. "Nevermind…I mean…" Akito took a deep breath, "I was stupid back in there, but so were you…I mean, you could have let her kill me in there, now you're going to be in trouble with Kiada. If she hurts you then-"Akito didn't get the chance to finish her sentence instead she felt her face slapped by the person who had just saved her from suffering.

"Don't talk like that. You have no right to judge what I did in there. It was my choice and you don't have to justify yourself by beating yourself up over it. It was my choice to run in there and help you and I'll live with the consequences, not you." He sounded fairly angry, but his face changed right after he made his little speech and Hatsuharu moved his hand away from her face almost immediately after impact. His jaw dropped down a bit as he watched the blood rush to her face and a couple of her wounds broke open leaking out a bit more blood. "I-Akito, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I…"

Akito lowered her head letting Hatori go back to his attempts at putting Alcohol on her cuts. She didn't flinch this time, "No…I'm sorry…But, you really shouldn't have ya know?" She sighed a bit, "But it's my fault if I hadn't screamed you never would have had to come in…But I'm happy you did." She waited for Hatori to start putting everything back in his bag before she jumped off the chair and ran over to put her arms around Hatsuharu, "It really makes me fell…Like you really do love me."

Millie: This chapter shall continue shortly, you see I'm currently also doing a Kodocha fanfic, so I'm terrified of getting the Akito mixed up! I have too many Akitos!!!! Anyway the next chapter will just be the rest of this chapter! 3


	11. You lied

Millie Note: Yes, this part is taken out of the manga and rephrased; it's the part where Kyo finds out the truth about Akari. I don't feel like giving away many spoilers today. 

The hug seemed to last about two seconds before Momijii stepped in, "Uh, sorry to bother you but, Akito, Kyo's on the phone for-"Akito was out the door and to the phone before Momijii could finish his sentence.

"Dad?" Akiyo gripped the phone tightly happy to hear her father's voice on the other line.

"Dad huh? Haven't heard that one in a while, no Shishou today eh'?" Akito smiled, but the tone in Kyo's voice wasn't a very uplifting one. He sounded like he was trying to hard. "-ER- Yuki called yesterday…About what Kiada wants, I talked to Hatsuharu after he called."

"Yeah, Haru told me the whole phone conversation, Yuki said you weren't stupid enough to let me stay here." Kyo was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"Wait, what do you mean? Yuki never talked to Haru." Akito fell silent hanging on Kyo's every word. "Yuki called me and I called Hatsuharu… I told him; maybe we could try the rest of this month, and see how you're-" Click! Akito hung up the phone turning around to see Hatori and Hatsuharu standing in the hallway behind her.

Not sure how to react, Akito ran across the hard floor towards Hatsuharu, blindly punching she could feel all of her shots being blocked. "This is stupid Akito," Hatsuharu was speeding up on his blocks; Akito's rage seemed to be growing.

"It's not stupid you lied! Hey! Hatori!" Hatori has sprung forward grabbing a hold of Akito's arms, forcing her off of Hatori. "Let me go!" Her voice carried down the hallway as she struggled against Hatori.

"Give up, I had to hold the older Akito back numerous times, and you're nothing compared to her."

"I hate you Hatsuharu! You lied to me and I hate you!" Right after she shouted the last sentence her face fell and her arms went slightly limp as she stopped struggling. Hatsuharu actually looked…Hurt. "I-I," Akito struggled to find the right words but nothing would come. Hatori released her arms letting her go running down the hallway to on of the smaller empty bedrooms she had grown used to staying in whenever Kiada was really mad.

"You might want to give her a minute to calm down Haru." Hatori muttered watching Hatsuharu blindly follow Akito. His words went unheard.

"Akito?" Hatsuharu knocked softly at the door letting it softly creak open. Akito looked so much like Kyo sitting on the bed. She did the same thing Kyo would do to punish himself, sit cross legged with their head rested in their open palms. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Hatsuharu San I didn't mean, I mean…What I said…It wasn't well…" Akito didn't move as she talked to Hatsuharu. "You know what I mean, you lied to me, what Yuki said, he never said any of that…Did he?"

"No…No he didn't Akito." Running his fingers through his white hair Hatsuharu crossed the room sitting at the end of the bed. "Yuki never even called."

"I should have known. But, I mean didn't you think I would find out, or were you just going to blame it on my father being stupid?" there was a moment of silence, "I should've know." Throwing her legs off the side of the bed Akito mumbled something not speaking to Hatori as she left.

Narcissa Says: Wow! That took forever and it's short again SORRY, I'm so sorry it's all my fault I apologize to you to the whole world! I've wasted your time with my pointless story! And I – uh? Ahhhhh. Shigure Says: heh heh, Magic touch!


	12. In the rose garden

The rose garden was the best place at Sohma house according to Akito, but today the brown rose thorns were covered in an icy shell and the cobblestone path was covered in snow. "What's this now? Is my darling rat upset over something?" Akito didn't need to look up to know that Kiada was grinning behind her.

"It's nothing…nothing at all." Her voice was small, barley a whisper but Kiada didn't seem to care. She watched Akito move off the bench kneeling in the cold snow beside her.

"Aw, I see you don't like Hatsuharu much anymore." Akito didn't make a move, "Well no matter, I'm actually quite happy you don't like him, now you won't be upset when I have to hurt him." This time Akito actually looked up, her mouth open like she was going to speak. "What going to protest against me? That wouldn't be wise considering you'll be staying here for quite some time."

"It's just a month isn't it?" Akito pleaded softly with her eyes, "My dad said it would just be for the rest of this month." Breaking into a fit of coughing Akito barley heard Kiada's giggles.

"Well, if that cough doesn't get any better then Hatori may have to extended that month, then we can play together, remember Akito, how much fun we had together?" Her question seemed to give Akito a sudden spark of bravery.

"I remember how much fun you had."

"Oh, you could have had fun if you had been a good little rat." Catching Akito's chin Kiada carefully turned Akito to face her. "These scars," She ran a sickly pale finger across Akito's face, "I didn't want to make them but you forced me to."

Kiada was only two years older than Akito, how could she have so much power over her? "You-" Akito was promptly cut off by Kiada's hand coming in contact with her cheek again, forcing old wounds open again, just like Hatsuharu had.

"You don't need to interrupt people when they're talking." She smiled again looking down at the blood covered snow, "Guess what Akito? I'm feeling painfully kind today and I'll give you a choice." Kiada's expression told Akito that her choice was a loose or lose situation. "I can punish Hatsuharu for coming and taking you away as he rightly deserves, or…" Her eyes narrowed, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you Akito." Pulling up on Akito's hair Kiada forced her to look at her, "Or I could go ahead and give you the privilege of taking Hatsuharu's punishment." Akito glanced around before Kiada let her hair go watching her crumple into the snow.

"Don't hurt Hatsuharu." Akito looked up before standing, "Please don't take this out on him, it wasn't his fault it was me." She took a shaky breath before her eyes found Kiada. "I screamed her only reacted as any father would."

"But he's not your father is he?" Akito shook her head slowly to answer, "Yes your father hates you, you're the rat, everyone hates the rat. Your father is the one who is making you stay here…I'm sure you could never forgive him for that now could you Akito?"

"I-I cou-co-could may-maybe, for-forgive hi-hi-hi-him." She stuttered out, stuttering wasn't something a perfect rat should ever do, stuttering was a problem, it wasn't proper and it sure wasn't goof enough for Kiada who promptly stood up and slapped Akito to the ground. Stuttering was never something Kiada had approved of, and there was no reason for her to approve of it now. "I'm Sorry." Akito had trouble not stuttering here, from the cold and the fear, but she knew that she had to stay strong; she had to for Hatsuharu.

"So, you don't want me to hurt your precious Hatsuharu then?" Kiada smiled looking down at Akito.

"No please just don't, Hatsuharu didn't mean to make you angry Kiada San." She hated having to use 'San' before Kiada's names.

"Then shall we?" Kiada held out her hand to Akito, perhaps the last kind thing she would ever do.

Nar: Hey guys, so I updated in the library that should explain the shortness of the chapter, if it doesn't then…. It's a Millie thing. Alright I swear to whomever the higher deity is that I will update good soon! Once I get over everything around me dying. Yeah my cousin died, my horse, and my best friends dog so! I haven't updated well but I'll do well soon alright? Millie's boyfriend is in Cali right now so she'll have more time on the computer (( \3)) I love you guys! Millie Nar.


	13. No one loves the RAT Rat!

"Poor little rat" Kiada cooed watching Akito fall to the ground coughing, "I guess Hatori was right…you are a sick one." Akito looked up between coughs, her eyes reddened and watering, but fixed upon Kiada. Set in a deep glare.

"Not as sick," Cough, cough, "As you are." Akito kneeled on the snow-covered path again holding her chest tightly with her hands. I guess the sudden bravery came from the anger and fear she had been holding in for so long. "Yes lets all praise Kiada because her mother was the head of the family, because her mother was going to be the one to free everyone, because her mother was supposed to die," Akito smiled sanding, still coughing a bit, but standing. "Lets praise Kiada because," She smirked at bit standing looking up at the girl, "Her mother was a boy." Wrong thing to say, Akito was smacked to the ground. It wasn't as though she hadn't expected this to happen, no, she knew she would be punished by Kiada for what she said, but that half a second where nothing happened, that much was priceless. Kiada's mouth had dropped open as though she was planning on saying something, instead she went for violence.

"Stupid rat," Akito deserved the pain she was feeling now. Kiada didn't go for kicking in the stomach anymore, not she went straight for the face. Blood poured out over the snow, covering Akito's face, she didn't cry out though. Crying out would be like letting Kiada win, Akito wanted to win today. "Don't talk about my mother, you know nothing, you have no idea what she went through here."

"I do actually Kiada." The kicking ceased and Kiada got a fairly confused look on her face when Akito, battered and bloody, went to stand. "I know more than you could ever wish to know. Everything she did," Okay, so that was a lie, Akito only knew what Yuki had told her before she came here. "I know what she did to Yuki. I don't understand why you hate the rat so much. But whatever reason there was your mother nearly killed Yuki, did everything you've ever done to me only about ten times worse." Akito wobbled a bit as she backed up laughing a bit. "I'll be she never told you about," Falling into a fit of coughs Akito kneeled down again giving Kiada the perfect opportunity to grab a clump of her orange hair and pulling her head up and backwards Kiada was, for once ion her life, at a loss for words. She waited until the coughing had stopped, and even a few seconds after that to throw Akito to the ground.

"This isn't the end rat." Backing up Kiada looked her over, "It's early in the day, I do however expect you to come see me tonight rat." Smirking she obviously had something planned out. Not that Akito was going to worry so much about it.

"Tonight? Are you sure you want to go Akito?" After returning to Hatsuharu Akito had found him sleeping and Hatori vanished. But the voice at the other end of the phone was soft and reassuring. She hadn't been so sure about calling Yuki, but the second he answered the phone Akito knew it was right.

"Uh huh." Her voice was barley a whisper, but Yuki seemed to understand. "She said tonight, and I have to go…I don't want to but I have to. And she can't really do anymore to me than she already has Yuki San." She forced a smile as though it would help.

"Look I swear I'll be over there tomorrow, Iriko has to go back to school, Kisa said she and Hiro could take her to the airport so I'll have the day free. Akito," Akito twisted the phone cord around her finger hanging on Yuki's every word, "Be safe." The phrase he had heard from Tohru so many times.

"I will and will you bring Nagi?" Nagi was one of the only children Akito had gotten to play with when she was younger. Although most of their playing was fighting and racing they usually got along alright. "I want to show him that I can beat him now." Akito smiled to herself listening to the creaking of floorboards behind her.

"Of course." Yuki was beaming on the other end thinking about Nagi and Akito together when they were younger.

"Look I need to go, I'm bleeding all over Hatsuharu's floor, I should go before it gets any worse." Akito touched her face still hanging on Yuki's soft voice.

"Bleeding? Oh…Kiada I take it." Nodding Akito prayed the blood wouldn't stain, "Okay, if you need anything call then…. Bye." Akito didn't say a goodbye; she simply hung up the phone and shuddered watching another drop of blood fall to the floor.

Narcissa says: Your Mil Nar is going to boarding school for the next two weeks so her chapters will be terrible and short like this one. She would like to say how very very sorry she is about this and begs for your forgiveness. She isn't very happy about this and will cry over her missing chapters every night. She will also be sad about what id going to become of her precious baby Akito and her darling Yuki and her awesome Nagi, who is awesome. So the next chapter will be up…God only knows when but after this two weeks of dreadful chapter-ness she will have three weeks to write non stop only pausing to go play with her precious new horse ((That her uncle is planning on giving her this summer)) Wildflower ((AKA-Wild)) working on teaching her to jump. So if Millie dies going over a jump she is very sorry and will try to write to you in the after life. Much love 3 Millie Narcissa.


	14. I have no title today

"It's a stupid idea you know." Hatsuharu stood over Akito listening to every word she had said to Yuki, "You can be really stupid sometimes but…" His voice trailed off a bit. He put his arms around her pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry that everything goes this way for you, it's like since you were small I've always had to clean the blood off your face, it's not really fair for you." Haru closed his eyes holding the shaky Akito tighter, "It's not your fault you know, you didn't do anything wrong."

Akito let out a small noise before she looked up at Hatsuharu, "I did do something, something bad, about the worst kind of something I could have done." She proceeded to tell him about the things she had said to Akito in the rose garden, it made her head feel heavy to think about it.

"So…" Hatsuharu took a moment to pull all of his thoughts together after what he had just heard. "Yuki told you everything?" Akito stiffly nodded listening to Hatsuharu, "And you tried to stand up to Kiada?" Another stiff nod followed by a short round of coughs, "That was really, really stupid Akito." That wasn't exactly the reaction Akito was expecting.

"Hatsuharu San…I" Akito turned around burying her face in Hatsuharu's stomach; she wasn't planning on crying, no, she just wanted to feel his warm body against her face. Haru's arms clasped behind her back holding her tightly, "I'm sorry, I was just…I didn't know what to do I was actually afraid of her…Just like when I was little, I was afraid."

"It's okay though," Hatsuharu smiled a bit starring down at Akito putting one hand on her mop like orange hair, "Just calm down for a minute okay, now do you really have to go see her tonight?" He made it obvious that he had been listening in on Akito's conversation with Yuki.

"Yeah, I do, I have no choice in the matter, she is kind of…" Her voice quivered a bit but she managed to hold back all of her emotions, "If I don't go tonight then tomorrow will just be worse and I might not get to see Nagi." Nagi was the only person who had ever made Sohma house anywhere near pleasant. Iriko was always inside studying or painting but Nagi would always find Akito, he was…awesome…

"Alright, would you like me to-" Akito promptly cut Hatsuharu off.

"No Haru, you need to stay here, I promise I'll be alright, don't worry about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking in Kiada's abuse without you rushing in every time you feel she has gone to far."

Akito knew why she was going to see Kiada, not that she would ever tell Hatsuharu. If Hatsuharu found out that it was because of him Akito was getting hurt then her would pretty much go crazy. He had worked so much to protect her and keep her safe, and if he knew it was his fault…. He would never be able to forgive himself.

"If you're sure, hey maybe you can go see Shigure, you saw him once the other day didn't you?" Hatsuharu smiled watching Kiada sigh and roll her eyes a bit.

"You know Hatsuharu, there's only so much Shigure I can take in one week," She smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages, "He always makes fun of me, me and my fighting techniques, and how much I look like my dad, and then he talks about how I act a whole lot like him. Shigure San says that I am hot tempered, but I'm not." Hatsuharu laughed a bit, Akito wasn't terribly happy about being made fun of, "And What might I as is so Funny Hatsuharu? You know my dad beat you so many times, and I have been getting lessons from him at the dojo so why don't cha just stop with your laughing huh?"

"I'm sorry it's just…."

Nar: Alright this chapter really short, I had a fever of 101 so don't blame me for the length &$!!!! Alrighty then…. Millie loves you all!


End file.
